The sugar water nectar used in nectar type bird feeders has a limited life, typically spoiling within a few days, particularly in warmer weather conditions. This spoilage is due to the growth of yeasts, molds and bacteria in the nutrient rich sugar water. It is not unusual in very warm conditions for the nectar to become contaminated in just 3 to 4 days. Typically, the nectar used in these feeders will remain fresh for 3 to 5 days depending on the outdoor temperature. Ornithologists usually recommend that to keep the feeding birds safe, the nectar should be replaced every 3 to 4 days. This routine nectar replacement can be expensive and is inconvenient for many bird-feeding consumers. For this reason, there are a number of commercial products available for extending the life or freshness of the sugar water nectar used in nectar type hummingbird, oriole and butterfly feeders. These products use preservatives or disinfecting agents (sodium benzoate, copper sulfate, etc.) added directly to the nectar or prepackaged nectar preparations. Many Ornithologists have warned consumers against using these nectar-extending products, advising that these chemical additives may cause long term health problems by disrupting the microbiota that live symbiotically with the birds. There is then, a real need for a non-chemical means to extend the service life of the sugar-water used in these nectar type bird feeders.
The instant invention solves the particular problem of nectar spoilage with these nectar feeders by using an incorporated short wavelength ultraviolet light source to sterilize and thereby extend the service life the nectar. This sterilization is achieved using the short wavelength, ultraviolet light source, specifically adapted to illuminate the nectar and nectar feeder interior.